Fiery Blue
by Lightning-neko
Summary: A one shot fic centered on the hotheaded Majestic , Johnny ... as an 8 year old. Not very pointless, is a bit like a prequel.


**Fiery Blue**

"Mornin' Dad."

8 year old Johnathon Macgregor looked on the average a healthy and curious young boy.

Except that he had nobelty in his blood.

Not that he really embraced it.

"It's a- mornin-_g_ to you , sonny," Mr. Macgregor frowned, his accent clearly showing.

Johnny rolled his eyes.  
Formalties like that only meant one thing.

Their family alliance ------ The Jurgens, were a visiting. Aye indeed.

Plopping himself dejectedly into his seat at the (very squeaky clean, he observed) table, he propped his utensils on the table surface (lemon polish, urgh) and twiddled his fork into his bacon and porridge.

Mr. Macgregor frowned once again.

"Watch ye manners, my boy. The Jurgens are a-coming round tonigh-_t_." He emphasized his "t", scoffing at his own mistake.

Johnny rolled his eyes and ate his porridge in as fast and as "mannerable" he could manage.

"Where ye going, then?" Mr. Macgregor asked, noticing his son's strange behavior. He had given up on correcting his slang.

"To the bonfire pit," Johnny answered back, with his mouth full of course.  
Mr. Macgregor let the "unmannerable" manner pass.

"Wha?"

Johnny finished his breakfast and gave it to the butler at the side of the table.

"The las' time we went there, Oliver foun' this shiny lookin thing, he thinks it be a diamond of sorts," Johnny explained, quickly walking to Oliver's room to wake him up.

Mr. Macgregor shook his head and smiled.   
_Boys weel be boys, ar? _he thought. _I just knewit that 'i was good for tha' laddie Oliver to come o'er. Toughen 'im up, aye._ Shaking his head again, he went back to reading his newpaper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Johnny francais, zare's only a bit more zistance to covere!" Oliver called from the front.

Urgh, it was his butler's suggestion to go to the pit by horseback. And Johnny shunned the bumpy movement of his mare.

Oliver however was a natural when it came to horses. He was riding a white one today and was already far ahead of him.

At last they reached the pit, Johnny a bit shaken, and they started their treasure hunting.

"Hey, zare's zis piece of weird looking thing, I wonder what it is!" Oliver exclaimed as he wandered from burnt pile to burnt pile of what was once the fuel for a great bonfire.

"This one shure looks like a spaceship," Johnny said, picking up a burnt piece of charcoal.

A bright glow caught his attention from under the "rocket".

"Good blarmey," he frowned at the oval shaped object that he had unearthed as it glowed a good shade of violet.

"Johnny, what's that?" Oliver called out from where he was. (Finding a piece of a glass head of a horse that was spared the fire.)

"I dunno," Johnny glanced at the blond junior to him by one year before motioning to him to come closer.  
(A/N Yes, Oliver's blond if you don't think anime. Have you seen Avril Lavigne's hair at certain angles? They're green too.)

"Beau!" Oliver grinned, clutching his findings tightly.

"It looks like a wee egg," Johnny frowned, examining the glowing object closely.  
"I know, Johnny! It has to be les fire bird's egg!"  
"A wha?"  
"Firebird, silly!" Oliver was laughing now.  
"Ney honestly, whas that?"  
"Some say it's a phoenix," Oliver explained as the duo walked back to their horses and placed their pickings into a saddle bag. In Johnny's case, he strapped the egg to the horn of the saddle with some rope he always carried with him.

"Ay, c'mon Oliver, let's just go fishing and pray Robert doesn't beat moi in chess again."

The two boys laughed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys sneaked back into the mansion, crept past the mantle with its weird looking mantle ornament and dashed up the stairs into Johnny's room.

"C'mon, Oliver. Wey've got jus' a shabby hour to go." Johnny said, frantically digging into his wardrobe as Oliver hid their findings under the bed.

"Aye aye," Oliver grinned, looking at the look of exaasperation on Johnny's face.

Then not wanting to be late (or be under the wrath of an angry Johnny), he skipped out of the room into his own, laughing on something about accents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny returned to his bed late that night.

It was the only time he was allowed to stay up late and he had already lost 9 out of 10 matches of chess to Robert. (At leyst ah beat him once!) ("I wish I could have gone with you two fishing. That's an hounorable sport.")

Not bothering to change out of his "formal" clothes, he pounced onto his pillow and snuggled under the covers.

Then he noticed he was sharing the bed with something else.

"GAH!!!" He leapt out of bed at once.

The thing crept out from under the covers, bright blue and glowing.

Johnny frowned.  
"You wouldn't have had come'd out of the egg, wouldtcha?"  
Johnny ducked under the bed and noticed the egg thingy wasn't there.

The lizard blinked and scampered closer to Johnny, looking curiously at the boy.

Reaching out a similarly curious hand, he touched it once and wished he didn't. The lizard was on fire!

_'Ol Oliver be wrong fer once then._

The lizard gave a sudden shudder, as if it were cold.

Another shudder, the lizard's skin grew light blue.

Johnny suddenly knew, saw the lizard's fate.  
He just knew.  
Call it foresight or anything, but the Scottish lad scooped up the lizard and rushed down the staircase.

_That's strange. I don't feel burnt or nothin'._

But he kept racing down the steps, hoping his parents wouldn't wake.

_The pit! Back to the pit where'd it firs' belonged anyhow! I don't want it's parents being upset or anything._

He tiptoed across the hall when something caught his eye.

The fireplace with THE mantle ornament still had a fire!

Trying to keep in the shadows, he tiptoed to the fireplace and thrust the dying animal into the fire.

_~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
A flash of violet, a flicker of a tail.   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
  
_

Johnny blinked. That was it? His only treasure from the pit gone into the flames. Great, now he had nothing to boast about.

Sulking back to his bedroom, he fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

_  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
And in his dreams_ _he dreamt the mantle ornament glowing violet, just like the lizard.  
And it stayed that way... until it floated into his palms...  
Swirling, twirling into colours beyond imagination. _

_It left a strange sensation of touching fire, and leaving without a scar._

_He wanted it to return.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~_

Johnny woke up the next morning, unheeding of his dream.  
But it gave him some comfort in knowing that the egg would return to him someday.

It just would.

And he went to wake Oliver up.

~owari

Notes:

Man... this was written from a child's point of view, so it needs lots of improvement.

But the good part is that the children are all highly educated. ^-^ So their vocabulary range might be a bit wider...  
I had to watch the show "Braveheart" just to get a feel of the accents. Took away 3 hours of my sleep but it was worth it.  
No need to explain on what the lizard was. I had this idea so long ago, I didn't know other authors also had the same idea. u_u Honto ni gomen nasai! ;_;

This fic is using the English version names... Robert sounds nicer on Ralf ^-^

Oh yeah, did I mention that France is closer to Glasgow than Copenhagen or Rome? Yeah, so that's why Oliver could stay over. And I read somehwere that it was only after the English championships were the four beybladers then united, so I'll try sticking to the script, that's why I didn't dare insert Enrique here in any way.

Oh, France is closer to Glasgow than to Rome, so I wonder how Oliver and Enrique became such close friends. o.O (I checked the atlas and did the measurements.)

The saddle was done on research and the English saddle doesn't have a horn. Since I needed a horn for tying the egg down, I had to use the American saddle. sowwy!

If there are spelling errors in the speeches, those are just the accents and poor 'ol me tryin' to imply the soundin's of them Scottish accents.

Really!

And this fic holds no offence to the Scottish.  
I wouldn't dare insult you guys! I find your culture very cool. (Also because I'm interested in English history)

Like did you know how Robin Hood met Little John?

ok, enough about me. What do you honestly think of this story? Cos' flames are welcome, but as usual, must tell me how to improve if it's a flame.


End file.
